


ASSASIN

by annetzita



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Assassination Attempt(s), F/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:53:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26465209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annetzita/pseuds/annetzita
Summary: Hi guys! It´s Annetzita.In this time I have posted different fanfic, which has a principal character who is Vegeta. This fanfic is based on this quarantine( it´s for an event from my school) and he´s the killer( YASSSS, this time Vegeta's gonna fck everything). Sadly to say that Bulma will not have an important role in this time. This is a one-shot( so it´s itsy-bitsy) but if you like I will make it fanfic. I have lots of ideas with this one-shot and vegeta and Bulma.As you can see in the title this one-shot was based on the song "Assasin" by Au/Ra ( That song it´s amazing! You hafta listen to it )All reviews are welcome.Love u <3, Annetzita
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	ASSASIN

Angry, distraught, and irritated. That's how he felt.

Being locked up without being able to get out, or see the face of his next victim, gnawed at him inside. Six months. Six bloody months without being able to do what he enjoyed so much: kill. He was sure the president couldn't be more stupid, than people said, trying to save lives from an insignificant virus. He had no idea that sooner or later, he would see to it that various bodies were on the news. What news the town would have.

I was thirsty, thirsty for blood.

This damned quarantine only increased his urge to kill. What when did he start with the item? Well, he owed it all to his dear father. Shortly after the death of his mother, the unfortunate began to bring endless lovers to the house; Annoyed, and irritated, he decided to pay him with the same coin with which he gave his mother, he murdered him. God, it felt so good; just seeing a single drop of blood lit it up. He not only killed him but also the whores that were invading his, now, home, who would say that this would be the beginning of a bizarre story.

Faceless, always faceless, was the best way to scare his victims. And leave, even in the worst scenarios, innocent without causing the slightest suspicion. Theories, of course, all had their own doubts as to why the murders; their favorite part, they never reached an exact conclusion.

He remembered perfectly what he did to the poor who crossed his path. He wasn't looking for them, they were coming to him. He always walked around with an ace up his sleeve for a little fun, every day, no matter the time, he ended their miserable lives.

He perfectly remembered his latest victim: a prostitute. It was at midnight that he fully observed her, too bad, she was alone. He followed her, grabbed her, and finally raped her. She was left in agony with fright, took advantage of the moment, and started with the fun. He began to strike vehemently, regardless of the purple marks he would leave at the end. Then he cut all over her body with the knife that she always carried in her pants; blood trickled like an endless river, a spectacular sight. And finally, he beheaded her. Unfortunately, he had to do it as quickly as possible; people began to walk.

If only he had known it was going to be the last time, he would have continued his vile game until dawn.

Damn, he didn't even remember what it felt like to have blood on his hands.

He needed to kill someone. He wanted to feel the adrenaline in his veins, to see his eyes shine before his next victim, to imagine thousands of forms of torture, to appreciate the great pool of blood that came out of them; certainly one of his best pleasures.

However, he would manage to satisfy his hunger.

They will suffer, they will hear whispers in this quarantine when they are alone; they will feel that fingers are pointing at them when they are touching; they will hear footsteps around them when nobody is coming, they will run, but it will be of no use; and every time you look in the mirror, you will see the murderer waiting for you.

_Ding dong_

Finally, he was dying to eat pizza, but mostly he was dying to drink blood. Without thinking twice, giving one of his best smiles and glances, he opened the door. And he thanked the ruler of the 9 circles of hell for such a beautiful panorama in front of him.

-Good evening, Vegeta Ouji? - Asked a beautiful girl, who had a peculiar bluish hair, creamy skin; appetizing to mark, and beautiful eyes to admire. He nodded at her question. He took the opportunity to look outside; there was no one. "Here's your ..." He hit her without thinking twice. He grabbed her with his muscular, shapely arms, preventing the exotic creature from falling to the ground, and carried her into his home.

The moment he had most waited for all these months was going to happen. However, looking closely at the girl, he would have to put her to good use before ending her life.

He smiled ghoulishly, he was sure he would be completely satiated.

Or that was what he though


End file.
